monster_high_and_tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Leonardo is a one of the four turtles, and the leader of the team. He is the Karai's adoptive Brother, and of Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, and Master Splinter's Son. Personality Leo is the most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Leo is also somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Donnie. Though he's more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Donnie and Raphael. He is the wisest, most expirenced and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raphael. Appearance Leo is an emerald green colored mutant turtle with light indigo eyes. He wears a blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie and Mikey's. His green skin is slightly darker than the others. His height ranges between Raphael and Donnie's. He is lean, looks more mysterious and is handsome and or charming. In his horse form, he wears a blue feather headdress that replacing his blue eye mask/bandanna and blue saddle on his back that replacing his turtle shell. After the spell breaks at dawn, he was eventually turned back into his normal form. Relationships Family His father Leo is a teacher's pet, and craves Master Splinter's approval, attention, and appreciation. They are like father and son, and of course, Master Splinter taught Leo everything he knows about ninjitsu. Leo gets along with Splinter the most out of all the characters, and fails to find a compatible reason for getting out of a certain punishment. Splinter also finds Leo a bit overconfident as a leader at times, and so his wisdom doesn't exactly reach through Leo until he realizes it. Splinter see's Leo as an excellent student and leader, but wishes Leo would trust himself and not try to act like Captain Ryan from "Space Heroes." His brothers Leo is both the oldest and the leader of the Turtles. Leo tends to act bossy, but still is fair to all his siblings. Leo sometimes gets into fights with them, mostly Raphael but tries to keep the peace for the family's sake. Though he barely fights with them, Leo can get annoyed with Mikey's lack of maturity and Donnie when he acts like a know-it-all; Leo can really get frustrated with Raphael for his temper and when he questions him as a leader. His brothers hate it when he gets bossy or when he copies quotes or something related to his favorite show "Space Heroes." Despite everything, Leo loves his brothers as much as they love him, and as the oldest he tries to guide and protect them from any potential threat. He often tries to be there for them whenever he can. Friends His best friends are his brothers. No one are better than them. Romance He is falling in love with Jinafire Long. Enemies His enemies are Shredder, the Foot Clan and the Kraang and the other evil mutants. Abilities Leo is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. His weapon of choice are a pair of ninja swords, which he accidentally lose them in the process after the Chipmunks turned him into a horse, which he uses in a traditional niten-ryu style. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he is mainly a well ballanced ninja in terms of strengh, speed, agillity, and intelligence. Like his brothers, Leo is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Trivia *His favorite subject is "Home Ick". *He is a great leader. *He can mimic the way the Kraang are talking. *After knew that Karai was his step-sister, he has no crush until he met Jinafire Long. *Like all of his brothers, his favorite food is pizza. *Despite that Jinafire is his main love interest, he still has 'feelings' for Karai. *After a fight with Shredder during the second Kraang invasion, his voice is now change because of the hurt in his throat. Category:Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Ninjas Category:Monster High Students Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Good Boys Category:Leaders Category:Likes to say Booyakasha! Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Hamato Clan